


Heelys

by theonlydickineedisgrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, artemis is trans, dick is pan, male reader - Freeform, queer musketeers is a thing now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson
Summary: "You walked in the day before wearing an old Jonas Brothers shirt with two backpacks of gushers, fruit rollups, and two brand new matching pairs of heelys.(god you were in love with this boy)"a celebration of the return of heelys in the form of dick grayson x male reader





	1. Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is quick and cute
> 
> This is a story ive had for years but im rewriting it cuz wow im lame, im making it an actual post so that i can have some kind of accountability

You’ve been best friends with Dick Grayson ever since you came out, sophomore year of high school. He was in a couple of your classes and the day after you made that facebook post, a group of kids came after you. He didn’t know you, but he had your back and defended you and had Alfred drive you home (they made lots of Dick jokes but turns out he could take people down with all his 110lb body). Since then he stuck by you and hasn’t come to regret it. Now it was senior year are more specifically, Dick’s 18th birthday. He wasn’t the same skinny boy from when you met and watching puberty change him was practically a godly experience for your young gay self. He started to get more attention drawn to himself, but he kept you around and you felt honored. In fact, he introduced you to Artemis and you had yourselves a Gotham Academy queer musketeers. (Dick came out to you as pan shortly after you became friends and Arty told you she was trans after a particularly harrowing fight during junior year). You three became inseparable.  
For his birthday, you spent the night before sleeping over with him and spent the entire morning marathoning Harry Potter as per his request. It was one of his favorites and your movie commentary was one of the funniest things he’s experienced. You made him breakfast and coffee while heckling Dobby and made a pillow and blanket fort by the middle of the fourth movie. He made fun of you for being cheesy, but you wanted to bring back all the best parts of childhood back for him so you could experience them together, even though now you’re both technically adults. You walked in the day before wearing an old Jonas Brothers shirt with two backpacks of gushers, fruit rollups, and two brand new matching pairs of heelys.  
(god you were in love with this boy)


	2. Capri Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like zatanna and i think her and dick are really cute (same w babs) but i love him so much so i get jealous  
> instead of pronouncing it Ka-pre sun this guy says Cap-ree sun and i think about that a lot:  
> https://twitter.com/electrolemon/status/335834712654360577

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will follow up one right after another most of the time, references to past bits will happen  
> <3

By the time Harry was sending his son off to Hogwarts, your time with Dick was dwindling. He had a group of family friends coming over and you needed to go to work. You untangled yourself from his arms and legs in an effort to escape the pillow fort, which at this point was more a pile of blankets you buried yourselves into while lying on top of each other.  
“Do you haaave to go (name)? It’s my birthday, are you really gonna leave me for a stupid managing job? You can meet all my other friends and Arty and her boyfriend are gonna be here.”  
“Yeah but so will your brothers and Damian frightens me. Besides, we can’t all be the sons of Bruce Wayne and I have to pay for college somehow. You know what they say, ‘the grind never stops’.”  
“Oooohhh my god dude shut up. At least stay to meet and say hi to everybody.”  
“Whatever you say birthday boy. Anything else I can do before I go?”  
“Can you get the door? Wally just texted that they’re in the driveway.”  
“As you wish, Buttercup.” you bowed as you got a Capri Sun from the day before and opened it right as Artemis was about to knock with a large crew in tow.  
“Hey (name),” she greeted, “you a mind reader now?” you nodded sharply.  
“Yup! But I didn’t know Dick’s ‘family friends’ are all hot young people, I was anticipating aunt and uncle figures. Are you telling me you and Dick have friends outside of ME?” you asked incredulously.  
"I know, shocking right? It's almost as if our lives DON'T revolve around you!"  
"Yeah right, Arty." She laughed with you as the group walked in and you smiled at her boyfriend who you’ve met a couple times before. You met everyone and offered them your leftover snacks and juice boxes (you brought a lot of Capri Suns), and realized that you had to head out. You started to make your goodbye rounds and you could hear Dick whine from his spot on the floor, which he still hasn’t moved from. You started saying bye to a group of girls you didn’t know who were giving him all birthday kisses when you felt a pang of jealousy. You leaned down to him and whispered,  
“You’d tell me if you were dating someone right?”  
“Yeah of course, you’re my best friend.”  
“So you’re not dating any of them right?”  
“Right, still single, that was all platonic and silly and whelmed.” you nodded and looked at the black haired one for a moment (Zatanna?) and a smirk grew on his lips. “What, are you jealous?”  
“Yup, you’re mine, birthday boy.” you whispered as you made a split second decision and kissed him, hard. You heard him inhale through his nose and he didn’t kiss you back but pushed his face into yours. You caught his bottom lip in your teeth and pulled away until he opened his eyes and made eye contact with you. You winked and let his lip go, satisfied that it was redder than before, as were his cheeks (he didn’t blush when any of the girls kissed him before, suck it Zatanna).  
“Happy birthday, Dick.” you said quietly.  
And then, like Cinderella, you ran the hell outta there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please talk to me i love you  
> <3 thanks for reading!


	3. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> target is not a sponsor  
> arty is an a+ wingman  
> its been like a week rip me pls comment  
> <3

You drove to Bludhaven to get to work (stupid Gotham didn’t have a Target) and immediately turned your phone off and got to stocking the shelves. You were folding the clothing when you noticed some of the new merch. Recently, stores have been getting into superhero branding and as more have been popping up, so have the shirts. You grinned when you found the new Nightwing shirts, and reminded yourself to grab one on your break to add to your superhero sweatshirt collection, you also grabbed one for a late birthday present for Dick. He always thought it was funny when you would babble over your heroes so you made a habit of getting him the shirts too (thank god you had the employee discount). You got home a few hours later and turned your phone back on.

Arty <3 <3

       !!!!!!!!!!!!!

       You!!!!!!!

       !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im proud mom

       !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!i can bring wally and we can have best friend double dates!!

       W h y a r e n t y o u a n s w e r i n g

       Oh right owrk

Unknown

       Hey its wally, art gave me your number, shovel talk? Im his best friend outside of you so dont make him sad cuz ill f i t e

       But you seem to make him and art happy rn so were bros now

Arty <3 <3

       Sorry abt wally?

       But still !!!!!!!!!

 

You laughed at her enthusiasm and responded,

 

Lol thx, how did he take it do you think?

       Well your dine and dash really caught him off guard

Omg dont call it that

       But after he was blushing a lot which was really adorable

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

       !!!!!!!!!!!i k n o w

K i l l m e

       And he kept zoning out during our party and stuff im p sure he was thinkin of u

Im dying

       S o w a s h e

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

       DAAAATE HIIIIIIIIIIIIM

IIIIIIIIM TRYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG

God i need to remember to breathe

also i should do my homework

       Also you should call him

Tru, gnight <3 ur the best wingman

       Good job dude <3 night

You grinned and put on your new sweatshirt, screaming into it when it hit you (many hours late) that you. Kissed. Him. and evidently he liked it!

Well hell how were you going to focus on your essay now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment or like ill forget probably ily  
> <3


	4. Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made another today because i felt bad  
> #savethebees  
> that description of feeling tired and awake is how i am constantly including rn and im pretty done w it

You didn’t actually think about your essay until an hour after your chat with Artemis

You did call him though, but he didn’t answer. To be fair it was like nine and you know his family eats late dinners then Dick typically went to sleep. When faced with a voicemail machine, you started with a large inhale.

“Dick I got you another birthday present when I was at work today. We should go to a skatepark and I’ll give it to you and we can wear our matching heelys and be terrible adults, it’ll be great. You bring Dunks though. Love you birthday boy, mean it.”

Then you went back to staring at a mostly blank google doc for another twenty minutes until you realized…

...you didn’t mean to say I love you.

Welp, unfortunate.

So… the French Revolution… right.

A few hours later you had a page and a half about Marie Antoinette and bags under your eyes. You decided to stop and go to sleep because even though you weren’t necessarily tired (thanks coffee), but you were getting a headache from staring at the screen (thanks coffee). You closed your laptop and stretched out, checking to see if Artemis or maybe Dick tried to contact you. Then you realized it was past midnight and that you felt like death. Mentally tired but physically full of jittery energy and feeling like you might be awake for forever but also like your body was going to fall apart was not a state you enjoyed, but one you found yourself in nonetheless. You turned on the news to hopefully calm down your body while lying in your bed. The story on was live coverage of a recent rescue by Nightwing with cuts to an interview with him from a few weeks ago. You started smiling at seeing him, you loved the heroes but he was your favorite. You said it was because he was your age and that made you feel like you could be powerful and that he was happy to do his job even when Batman looked tired of it. Artemis thinks he’s your favorite because he’s hot and you can never deny it. Dick was always quick to mention that Robin was even younger and that Nightwing wouldn’t have known anything without Batman, but you always thought they were both too bitter. You and Arty would then tease him for getting jealous of you looking up to Nightwing and he would huff and make faces at you.

His birthday present tomorrow is going to be hilarious. 

The news moved from Nightwing saving so hostages to an interview with a beekeeper about how to help the bees. You finally yawned and turned the volume down so you could have white noise to sleep with.

Right as you were about to drift off, you heard a tapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment i love you and need to be held accountable for inaction  
> <3


	5. The boys are back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what up my names jared im 19 and i never fucking learned how to read

 

It was late, you were taking off your shirt while changing for bed when there was a knock on your door. Not your apartment door or your room door even, your balcony door. You opened it a bit, gasped, then opened it more. There stood Nightwing, bleeding from cuts on his face and neck and wiping ash from his chest and shoulders. When you silently let him in he walked in, closed the door behind him and looked at you. "Nightwing?" He nodded and hummed, then came closer to you, grabbed your chin, and kissed you. You wanted to kick yourself, but the first thought that immediately popped into your mind was  _ Eyy, get it. _ Of course the second thought being  _ Ugh get a life. _

You kissed back of course, your obsession with Nightwing after he saved you one night forcing you too, not unwillingly of course. He is after all very attractive, that cannot be denied. You pulled away to breathe, and to hopefully get an answer. "N-Nightwing? What?" You stuttered through a blush and heavy breathing. 

"I-" he started, but frowned and shook his head. You raised a brow but didn’t say anything. "(Name)." That got your attention. So did the fact that he was taking off his mask. Dick could hear your gasp when you registered that both of your crushes are the same person and that they both kissed you. You smiled and blushed a bit. Dick held your face, gently now, and ran his thumb against your cheekbone before bringing you closer and kissing you again. This one was much more controlled and purposeful. You lifted your hands to his hair and weaved your fingers through it, pressing him to you more. He groaned softly into your mouth and you could feel him smile against your lips. He pulled away this time, leaning his forehead down on yours and smiling. You looked over his face again, but frowned this time as you saw the cuts and bruises up close. 

"Let's clean you up." He nodded and kissed your forehead before going into your bathroom and starting up the shower.

"You coming babe?" He called from down the hallway. You grabbed a towel from the closet in the hall and followed him to the bathroom to see him strip from his skintight costume, grabbing the towel from you to cover below his hips. ' _ A shame _ ' you thought. ' _ No, stop, not right now. _ ' You berated your mind. Dick smirked and sat on the sink counter. "Are you gonna play nurse or just stare at my ass, because while I don't mind it, I would prefer to be patched up first." He joked. 

"Well honey we got time for both." You murmured as you grabbed a first aid kit from a cabinet. He chuckled and pulled you closer by latching his legs around your waist. "I think you should probably shower first, so all the dirt and stuff washes off then we can clean and patch." You suggested. He hummed in response then kissed you again. You giggled and lightly pushed him away "Stooop, you need to shower, you're all gross and bloody." You whined jokingly. He chuckled then let you go, slipping himself off the counter. 

"I'm sorry for showing up like this and kissing you out of blue, but it’s not like you didn't do that to me today too." He mumbled. 

"Don't be sorry, stupid. Just shower then we can talk." 

"Fiiiiiine." You smiled then turned out to grab some clothes for him when he comes out, but he grabbed your arm before you could. "Hey, when was the last time you took a shower, your hair's sorta greasy and I've never seen you without absolutely perfectly soft hair." 

"Uh, like a day or two? I had too much going on I guess. Wait... Why?" 

He smirked, "Oh you know why." He pulled you closer. Then quickly got rid of his towel and your pajama pants, then lifted you up into the shower with him. He stared into your eyes and smiled sweetly, then started washing your hair. You blushed and tried to hide yourself, so your face ended up buried in the crook of his neck while your face calmed down. He took the time to wash down your back and shoulders, then pulled you back gently to look into your eyes.

“Thanks for making my birthday unforgettable. I didn’t want to freak you out but all night yesterday, having sleepovers and listening to 2000’s music, Gods I wanted to kiss you the whole time.”

“You should’ve, you could’ve. You could’ve said anything and I’d’ve done it. I’ll still do it.” you whispered. He grinned at you, took the time to look you up and down (making you blush again), and kissed you.

“Wash my back?” he asked as he pulled away, and  _ damn  _ you’d do anything for that face.

“Of course.” 


	6. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo, im back babyyyy, hopefully in the next few weeks ill be writing more for all of my stories but no promises tbh,  
> i love you, comments make me want to write  
> <3

Waking up with a man in your bed was a surreal experience. Not that people, including Dick, haven’t slept in it before, but this is the first time that there was more to it. This wasn’t a planned sleepover with matching pjs, monopoly money scattered around, thrown about in a fit of rage. No, this was unplanned and romantic. You didn’t have sex, but Dick was naked.

_ Naked. _

He slept in the nude, apparently, and you were lying there next to your best friend who you were in love with and he was  _ not wearing pants. _

There’s not a lot to say. You woke up next to a naked Adonis and you were latched onto him, and he was awake and loving it. You woke up to him playing with your hair, smiling softly and staring at your relaxed face.

“Are you watching me sleep?”

He grinned and nodded, “I’ve wanted this to happen for so long. I really like waking up with you.”

“Dude, that’s really gay.”

“So are we.” he rolled on top of you, getting caught in the blankets for all of two seconds before you had a nude Romani god laying on top of you.

“I mean you’re right. Oh my god Dickie, I’m really gay for you.” his smile was blinding as he leaned down and whispered in your ear.

“Good, me too.”  

You couldn’t even pretend not to be affected. You shuddered and craned your neck and your hands spasmed, reaching for anything and landing on his shoulder blades as if they were hand holds. His teeth went down to your neck and you melted immediately. You could feel the hickeys forming and all the while you were wracked with the realization that your  _ best friend,  _ your  _ hero,  _ and the literal most  _ beautiful person you’ve ever seen  _ is on top of you, naked in your bed and kissing you to an inch of your life.

After twenty minutes of making out and learning that Dick really likes marking you and being marked, you remembered that you wanted to do something today.

Never mind.

Another half hour later, Dick got up and stole some of your clothes to go downstairs and make coffee. You got up and opened the bag you got from work yesterday and put on your new comfy hoodie. After following him back down to the kitchen and coming up behind him, you grabbed him around the stomach and said “Hey, to be clear, you’re my boyfriend now.”

“Oh totally. I’ve been your boyfriend since you kissed me the first time yesterday. Our anniversary is my birthday.”

“Damn right.”

He turned to kiss you again but before he did, he looked down at your top and laughed loudly. 

“That’s new, I can’t wait to steal it from you.” 

You looked down at your Nightwing hoodie and laughed too before saying, “Oh don’t worry babe, I got you one too.”


End file.
